Once Again With A Friend
by GodOfinternetLag
Summary: Wandering the moon, Luna stumbles upon something that will change history. Follow Luna as she does it all again, with a strange new friend.


**Once Again With A Friend**

Do you know what its like to be alone? No-one to talk to no one to listen to you.

I mean, it was fine at first, she was so angry at her own defeat all she cared about was brooding.

But once she got over that, Luna Just felt alone.

Do you have any idea, what it's like to have nothing but you're own thoughts to keep you company for nearly a thousand years?

It has a way of breaking a mare. Breaking down in tears, yelling apologies toward the green and blue mass that hovered in the sky.

Begging for her banishment to end, and when that didnt work, the apologies turned to barganning, then to threats and finally depression.

And now here she was, wandering the cold desolote surface of the moon, hoping, that maybe, _just maybe_, somthing would apear and end her torture.

But what hope did she have any way? Immortals couldnt die.

It was in this State of, depressed wandering, that she stubled upon some unusual things.

A strange contsruct of metal for one, with its 3 spindly legs and small, orb like top, and the flag that stood next to it, frozen and unmoving.

She took notice of the strange tracks in the sand, and briefly, hope of meeeting another being entered her mind, a living being of flesh and blood, somthing she could touch and hold, talk to and listen.

But the though soon banished from her mind, and back on her way she went.

The only other unusual thing she had found, was a door. A metal, grey door.

All by itself, laying on the ground at the bottom of a large crater.

Luna reached out a hoof and touched it, a metallic clang resounded, and the door slid open by itself, disappering into nowhere.

Marviling at the device Luna noticed the stairway it had revealed, leading into pitch black darkness.

Having no care of what danger's might lay wait within, Luna desended them, her horn flaring up and acting as a torch as she went.

On and on the staircase went, Luna had no Idea how deep she had desenended when she finally reached another door.

Once again she tapped it with a hoof, and it opened.

Inside was a small room, the door slid shut behind her.

Blinding white lights flashed on and Luna panicked as she saw the gas seep from the walls.

She choked and coughed and try'd to form a magic barrier bettween her and it, before she realised she was coughing and choking.

Air.

She took a deep, grateful breath, thanking all the dieties she knew of for this great gift.

Luna finally let the her lungs fill with oxegen instead of magic, for the first time in a thousand years nearly.

She practically fell through the doorway that open up in front of her.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the still overly bright light, Luna found herself aghast at what she looked upon.

A single room, perhaps bigger than the entire royal castle, its walls lined foggy glass boxes built into the wall.

Above Her swung some kind of giant crane, no doubt having somthing to do with the boxes.

Other than these the room was completely bare, apart from to doors both sides of the entrance she had used.

There had to be a least 50 of those giant glass boxes that Luna could see.

She tentatvely walked to the closest one,and, like the doors, tapped in with a hoof.

_**PRISONER 267864-38**_

A voice boomed from nowhere, causing Luna to jump and her horn to flare.

_**27 CASES OF RAPE**_

_**32 CASES OF VOLUNTARY MANSLAUGHTER**_

_**PERIOD OF INCARCERATION: PERMENENT**_

_**STATUS: DECEASED**_

A prison? This is a prison? Luna looked closer at the glass box. she could vaugely see a blurry shape, but it was so distorted Luna had no idea what it was.

Manslaughter? A murderer and a rapist then, better off dead.

To the side of the box was some kind of screen, like the kind of screen used for magical progections back in equestria.

It was about the size of her hoof and in big red letters it displayed the info she had just been told.

She had already figured the voice was some kind of recording, although she didnt feel any traces of magic in the area, other than her own of course.

A quick scan of the other boxes showed that most of them had the same red letters as the first.

Except for one.

The small screen appeared cracked and broken. Curious, Luna tapped the box.

_**PRISIONER 267365-12**_

_**314 CASES OF MANSLAUGHTER**_

_**12 CASES OF BREAKING AND ENTERING**_

_**THEFT OF TOP SECRET GOVERMENT PROPERTY**_

_**AIDING AND ABIDING KNOW CRIMINALS**_

_**POSSESION OF ILLEGAL WEPONS**_

_**MURDER OF MULTIPLE GOVERMENT OFFICIALS**_

_**MILITARY DESERTION**_

_**PERIOD OF INCARCIRATION: PERMENENT**_

_**STATUS: NORMAL**_

Genocide? Illegal wepons? And Luna thought the first one was bad.

_**RELEASE?**_

Release? I can let it out?

_**RELEASE?**_

_Should _I let It out?

_**RELEASE?**_

"Release" Luna repeated, unsure of what else to do.

Luna cringed as the release took place.

Thousand year old machinery started up with its telltale metallic screech, and the box slowly started to slide forth from the wall.

Luna jumped as the crane over head jerked to life, lowering down into the still extending box, She steped to the left as she felt the floor underhoof start to raise, and watched it as it rose a few feet in the air.

The crane started to raise from the box, bring with it a large block of ice, the distorted blur laying within it.

'It was frozen?' Luna watched on in awe as the crane lowered the ice onto the the raised platform.

Luna couldnt help herself, she reached out to touch it.

Luna's jaw dropped, it wasnt ice. It was soft, and bended inwards from the slightest pressure, and it was warm.

'What kind of magic is this? Not even I can produce somthing so... unnatural.'

The sides of the raised platform slid open, and out of two side's sprung long, spindly metal arms, both tipped with a small cylindrical device.

From the other two side's sprung hose's, which immediately plunged themselves into the strange ice-like object, Luna watched as the hoses shuddered and the object began to shrink.

'it being drained?' She thought. It wasnt long before it had shrunk to a qurter of its origanal size, and the hoses simply fell off, obviously running out of fluid to drain.

But still there was an ice like substance covering the blurry being. The two other arms extended down towards it, starting to glow a soft red.

Luna watched in absolute fasination as a pefect beam of red light shot out of one of them, followed by the other.

It seemed to cut into the leftover ice like butter, although this ice seemed to be more... ice-like than the first layer.

She watched as it slowly cut the being from its cocoon, the ice that fell seemed to just evaporate in front of her eyes.

Soon, all there was on the table was a lightly couloured, two legged hairless being.

There were markings and scars all over its hairless body, and unable to stop herself, she glanced at his mid section.

'ah, a male' she blushed slightly.

Luna yelled as she saw the the spike's erupt from his flesh, on his arms and legs, the spike's unfurling, turing into a cross topped pillar, and slowly lowered back to sit on his flesh.

Luna watched on in horror as dozens of needle tipped arms flew out of the sides of the platform, digging into the beings skin, she watched the needles pump diffrent coulered liquids into his body.

The beings eye's flew open, its mouth opened and a horrible scream of pain erupted from its throat, Luna saw it try to struggle, but the transformed spike's held it in place, as the needles pumped more and more of the liquids into Its body.

Luna cringed, but stood stock still, watching on in morbid fasination, as the being finally succumed the the mercy of unconsiousness.

She waited until the needle's retreated and the spikes raised and lowered themselves safely again.

There was suprisingly little blood Luna noticed as she approached the unconsious form of the male, she felt overcome with pity for the being, and lowered her horn to his body.

She flared her magic, and watched his wounds slowly start to close, she heard him grunt in his sleep , but continued her work, until instead of eight gaping hole's there were 8 large and colourful bruises.

Another flare of magic saw the being wrapped in a cloth and placed on a large summoned mattress.

Despite the torture the being had just suffered, Luna could'nt help but feel joy.

After all these years, she had a living, breathing, creature to take care of.

She smiled for the first time in a long time, as she climed onto the large mattress, resting the beings head against her foreleg.

She fell asleep watching its slow breathing form.


End file.
